This invention relates generally to a double deck system having an autoreverse function and particularly to a circuit for the double deck system, in which an autoreverse deck system is incorporated in the prior double deck audio system, so that a playing or recording can be carried out on one side or both sides of a stereo cassette tape (hereinafter referred to as a "tape") in one deck and then, a play or record can be done on one side or both sides of the tape in the other deck and, if necessary, the above-mentioned combination of play or record can be made repeatedly.
With respect to prior double deck audio systems, when a tape in a deck, for example, in a main deck is entirely wound on a winding reel or supply reel, all the parts necessary for turning the tape in the main deck are, owing to the functional autoreverse mechanism, placed on the stop mode and a tape in the sub-deck cannot be moved at all, as long as a button switch for driving the tape in the sub-deck is not pressed.
Accordingly, in case a continuous play or record is tried to make to tapes in both decks, there is an inconvenience to handle a button switch for driving one tape in a main or sub-deck by hand each time when and as soon as the other tape in any other deck stops.
As an improvement of the above prior double deck system, a system applying an autoreverse mechanism to each deck has been introduced. But this system has also had a function autoreversely turning the both sides of a type only in one of the decks. In a word, the system has no functional transfer of deck. Accordingly there remains a problem to operate a button switch for driving any other tape in the rest deck again, in order to move the tape continuously.